Por Nosotros
by Danny.MCR
Summary: -no te atrevas a dejarme, no así, no ahora, no por todo lo que pasamos y todo lo que logramos, no lo hagas… hazlo por ti, hazlo por mi… hazlo por nosotros…por favor… No… Te Amo /Jori con amistades Cade y Bade. Tiene OCC si no te gusta no leas
1. Chapter 1

_**Este Fanfic tiene OCC, no existe Hollywood arts. Espero que les guste, no se a dónde va a llegar esto pero si tienen ideas háganmelas saber por medio de comentarios ;)**_

_**Capítulo 1: Sus Ojos**_

_-__no te atrevas a dejarme, no así, no ahora, no por todo lo que pasamos y todo lo que logramos, no lo hagas… hazlo por ti, hazlo por mi… hazlo por nosotros…por favor… No… Te Amo_

_10 meses antes_

Tori esperaba sentada en un sofá de una tienda de ropa con los audífonos puestos y la música a todo volumen, mientras veía a su hermana probarse cientos de distintos atuendos.

**-y ¿Qué tal este? –** decía Trina mientras salía del vestidor con un vestido plateado que le llegaba a la altura de sus muslos

**-Uhmm es algo corto ¿no lo crees? – **decía Tori mientras veía a su hermana mirándose en el espejo

**-claro que no, es perfecto, me lo llevo – **dijo Trina entrando de nuevo al vestidor a cambiarse, Tori solo rodo los ojos

Tori Vega era una chica sensible, linda y talentosa que vivía en un departamento en Nueva York con su hermana Trina; el padre de ambas había muerto en un accidente dejándolas solas a la edad de 15 y 16 años, y su madre había encontrado otro hombre llamado Steve un año después, a ninguna de las dos les agradaba así que decidieron irse a vivir solas, pagando entre ambas la renta Habían vivido solas desde entonces, Tori había entrado a una escuela para llegar a ser astrónoma con excelentes calificaciones, pero en realidad Tori había querido ser una chica que se la pasara arriba de los escenarios cantando y recibiendo aplausos de las multitudes, dar un show cada noche, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo por eso siguió los pasos que sus padres querían para ella;

Por otro lado Trina había dejado la escuela y había comenzado a trabajar en un bar como bailarina en una plataforma, ella bailaba y obtenía algunos billetes de los clientes aparte de su paga, Trina era feliz viviendo la vida de noche y gastaba su dinero como si no hubiera mañana, no tenía una relación formal, tomaba mucho y llegaba muy tarde a casa pero como Tori pensaba, es su vida y si así lo quiero así lo tendrá. A su madre no le agradaba su forma de vida pero Trina ya tenía 20 años, ella podía decidir sola.

**-Jade necesito que vayas a limpiar la mesas numero 4 está muy sucia – **decía un sujeto de mediana estatura a una de las camareras, Jade solo rodo los ojos y fue de mala gana

Jade West era una chica fuerte, inteligente y con carácter fuerte que fue abandonada por sus padres cuando tenía 10 años, se fue a vivir con sus tíos pero murieron años después, dejándole una casa donde vivir ya que ellos no tenían hijos; trabajaba para poder comer, sirviendo tragos en un lugar llamado _Lo _no era el mejor trabajo pero era algo, tenía que trabajar hasta tarde pero no le importaba pues le gustaba tomar y bailar en sus ratos libres; ahí dentro había conocido a su mejor amiga Caterina Valentine quien vivía con su hermano y había comenzado a trabajar por las mimas razones que Jade, se habían conocido una noche gracias al alcohol, habían tomado toda la noche y despertaron al día siguiente en casa de Jade desnudas y en la cama, desde ahí son _amigas con beneficios_, Cat se fue a vivir con Jade dejando a su hermano solo, llegaban alrededor de las 6 de la mañana y de vez en cuando tenían diversión juntas, claro que solo era eso, _diversión;_ Jade quería a Cat como a una hermana y si de vez en cuando ellas terminaban más íntimamente pero ella no permitiría que nadie dañara a Cat.

**-¿Mal día? – **pregunto un chico alto, delgado y con cabello café a Jade una vez que ella volvió a la barra

**-no tienes una maldita idea Beck – **contesto ella al chico que hacia las bebidas

**-tranquila no creo que pueda empeorar –**dijo Beck con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

**-eso espero – **dijo Jade viendo como las personas comenzaban a entrar

Beck Oliver se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Cat y Jade, era como un hermano para ellas, un hermano que las protegía y las escuchaba y estaría ahí para ellas cuando lo necesitaran

La ciudad era interesante en el día pero en la noche se convertía en un infierno donde las niñas buenas se volvían malas y las niñas malas les mostraban el camino;

Tori tenía un novio al cual había conocido en la escuela a la cual asistía, su nombre era Andre, era un chico afroamericano que tenía gran talento en la música, tocaba en un pequeño restaurant en su tiempo libre y Tori era feliz con él, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía, creía estar enamorada de él, y creía que nunca encontraría a alguien que la hiciera sentir como la hacía sentir Andre, segura, y amada pero eso era solo lo que Tori _creía_.

**-Vamos Tori se hace tarde –** le decía Trina a su hermana menor desde las escaleras **–Tori, llegare tarde ¿Qué tanto haces? –**

**-Listo ya estoy lista vámonos- **dijo Tori bajando las escaleras con un top color morado y unos pantalones ajustados, zapatos altos color negro que la hacían ver genial y su cabello sobre sus hombros, con su maquillaje usual y sus labios con un color rojo que los hacían resaltar

**-Te ves muy bien como para ser una chica que no sale de noche – **le dijo Trina a su hermana menor

**-Gracias, tú te ves muy… amm – **Dijo Tori mirando el atuendo de su hermana, Trina llevaba el vestido plateado que había comprado en la tienda, llevaba unos zapatos color dorados altos con unos pocos brillos en las correas

**-Lo se vámonos –**dijo Trina agarrando a Tori por la muñeca y tirando de ella hacia la puerta

**-Beck necesito dos tragos más para la mesa 10 –**dijo Jade llegando a la barra que estaba al centro de la pista

**-claro espera –**dijo Beck yendo a servir los tragos

**-Hey como te va – **Pregunto Cat llegando a donde se encontraba Jade

**-Este es un lugar donde se ve sexo, alcohol y drogas, creo que me va bien y a ti – **dijo Jade viendo a la multitud que bailaba al ritmo de una canción de la cual Jade no conocía el nombre

**-A mí me va muy bien, pero ¿No sabes en donde esta Trina? - ** pregunto la pequeña chica de pelo color rojo mirando entre la multitud

**-No pero ya no debe tardar, su turno casi comienza – **le dijo Jade

**-bien aquí están los tragos** – dijo Beck entregándole a Jade dos vasos de vidrio

**-bien, solo termino con estos y mi turno termina**– dijo Jade mientras los agarraba y los llevaba a la mesa

**-¿Porque tan preocupada por Trina? – **pregunto Beck notando a su amiga quien no dejaba de ver la puerta

**-es que Trina y yo… ella y yo… -** suspiro **– Estamos saliendo – **dijo Cat ahora viendo a Beck

**-en serio, pensé que a Trina no le gustaba tener una pareja –**dijo Beck limpiando la barra

**-Lo sé, pero ella me agrada y creo que yo a ella pero no se hacía a donde vamos **–dijo Cat un poco triste

**-Tranquila, mira quien llego – **dijo Beck señalando hacia la puerta

**-¿Quién llego?- **pregunto Jade volviendo con sus amigos

**-Trina – **contesto simplemente Beck

Todos miraron en dirección a la puerta y vieron a Trina entrar

-**pero ¿con quién viene? – **pregunto Jade

-**no lo sé – **dijo Cat

**-Hola chicos –**dijo Trina llegando con sus amigos

**-Hey ¿porque tardaste tanto? – **pregunto Jade

**-Bueno tenía que esperar a mi hermana – **dijo Trina

**-Así que ¿ella es tu hermana? – **Pregunto Beck señalando a Tori

**-si su nombre es Tori –** dijo Trina, todos miraban a Tori quien desde que había llegado al bar no había levantado la vista **– Tori ellos son mis amigos, Beck, Cat y Jade – **dijo Trina señalándolos

Cuando Tori levanto la vista viendo a los amigos de Trina capto unos cálidos ojos color marrón de un chico que parecía ser buena gente, otros ojos cafés de una chica de pelo rojo que ella noto como nombre Cat de quien su hermana le había hablado de regreso a casa después de hacer las compras, y por ultimo noto unos ojos azules que eran de una chica con cabello negro que parecía ser misteriosa pero atrevida, Tori no podía dejar de verlos, estaba perdida en su mirada, quería conocer a la chica, pero Tori no podía entenderlo ella tenía a Andre, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de verla rápidamente bajo la mirada de nuevo

**-Bueno me tengo que ir, un placer Tori hasta luego chicas – **dijo Beck yendo a otro lado en la barra

**-si yo también, mi turno casi comienza**, **las veo en la plataforma – **dijo Trina caminando hacia una de las plataformas **– Tori, aquí vienes a divertirte, convive, Andre no está aquí relájate y pide algo, baila, no lo sé solo diviértete – **dijo Trina a Tori mientras volvía a caminar

**-así que tú eres la hermana de Trina, bueno mi nombre es Cat como gato en inglés, y ella es Jade- **dijo Cat poniéndose a un lado de Tori

**-Hola – **dijo Tori con una pequeña sonrisa evitando la mirada de la chica de bellos ojos

Por otro lado Jade había notado algo en Tori que le gustaba, tal vez era que Tori era tímida y eso motivaba a Jade a querer ver hasta dónde podía llegar, o tal vez a Jade le gusto que Tori no había dejado de mirarla y parecía avergonzada por lo mismo

**-bueno chicas me tengo que ir a atender las mesas las veo luego – **dijo Cat alejándose de las chicas, Tori se había quedado ahí paralizada y Jade tenía una sonrisa malvada

**-Nunca habías estado en un bar ¿cierto? – **pregunto Jade,Tori negó con la cabeza **–sígueme-**dijo Jade comenzando a caminar, Tori se preguntaba si debía ir con ella o no **–No muerdo-** dijo Jade, Tori sonrió y comenzó a seguir a Jade hasta el centro de la pista comenzando a bailar, Tori solo la miraba estaba perdida en esa chica, Jade agarro a Tori y comenzó a moverla al ritmo de la música, Tori se dejó llevar le encantaba la sensación de las manos de Jade, siguieron así varias canciones hasta que Jade paro y se acercó al oído de Tori

**-Ahora vuelvo –**le susurro, Tori asintió y se quedó ahí en la pista mientras miraba a Jade alejarse entre la multitud, cuando regreso solo unos minutos después volvió con un par de tragos, le dio uno a Tori y ella tomo el suyo de un sorbo

**-bébelo te gustara- **dijo Jade mirando a Tori, dudo un momento pero aun así lo bebió, era algo nuevo de Tori beber alcohol, nunca le había llamado la atención hacerlo pero ahora que lo había probado le había encantado

**-esto sabe muy bien – **dijo Tori a través de la música

**-lo sé- **fue la respuesta de Jade

Bebieron un poco más y siguieron bailando por unas horas más hasta que Tori comenzó a sentirse mareada pero con energía, era una rara combinación, se sentía diferente, como si pudiera hacer todo lo que quisiera, miro a Jade quien estaba frente a ella aun bailando y Tori sintió un gran impulso, agarro a Jade e hizo que la mirara directo a los ojos, Jade se sorprendió al principio pero después una chispa estaba en sus ojos, Tori se inclinó poniendo sus labios sobre los de Jade, Jade no se esperaba eso pero aun así profundizo el beso poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y las manos de Tori se encontraban en las caderas de Jade, el beso duro hasta que las chicas se separaron en busca de aire, Jade tomo la mano de Tori y la llevo hasta la puerta saliendo del lugar

_**Bueno este es el primer capítulo, espero les guste creo tener una idea de que hacer después pero aun así sus ideas son bien recibidas, espero actualizar pronto adiós xD**_


	2. ¿Que demonios paso?

_**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 2, ESPERO LES GUSTE **___

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: *suspiro* No soy dueño de VICTORiOUS si lo fuera… bueno creo que saben que pasaría**_

Tori despertó a la mañana siguiente con un severo dolor de cabeza, ella no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, era como si todo lo tenía borroso, pero recuerda haber llegado con Trina y haber conocido a Beck… y a Cat y a… JADE, en cuanto el recuerdo de Jade llego a la mente de Tori, rápidamente se sentó en la cama en la que se encontraba, no reconocía este lugar era un cuarto con paredes de color morado obscuro y decorado con luces de navidad color naranja, había un escritorio justo enfrente de la cama con una portátil en él, había una ventana al lado izquierdo y en el lado derecho había una puerta pintada de negro, ¿dónde diablos estaba?, Tori siguió recorriendo la habitación con la mirada cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento en la espalda, por fin se había dado cuenta de que estaba desnuda, miro en el suelo de madera viendo un montón de ropa tirada, Tori se cubrió aún más con las sabanas y miro aterrorizada a la puerta que lentamente se abría dando paso a una chica con cabello color negro con unas rayas azules y verdes, ojos azul zafiro que te atrapaban y vestida solo con una bata de seda color negra, Tori la reconoció enseguida Jade…

**-Buenos días-**dijo Jade con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a la chica que estaba en su cama, yendo a sentarse en una silla blanca que estaba justo enfrente de ella

**-¿Dónde demonios estoy y porque estoy desnuda? –**Tori pregunto inmediatamente

La sonrisa de Jade se hizo aún más grande ante el recuerdo de la noche pasada

**-¿No recuerdas nada? –**pregunto viendo la mirada de miedo en la cara de Tori

Tori negó con la cabeza

**-Bueno solo diré que anoche fue… increíble de verdad-**Jade se había levantado y había comenzado a cepillar su cabello frente a un espejo

**-¿Qué paso? –**pregunto Tori casi gritando

**-Tranquila, solo salimos del bar y venimos a casa-**dijo Jade sin apartar la mirada del espejo

**-¿Y porque estoy denuda? –**Tori volvió a preguntar

Jade suspiro y se volvió hacia la morena

**-Bien solo diré que no hicimos nada de lo que me arrepienta, trata de recordar, se que lo harás ahora cámbiate Trina está en el cuarto de al lado tomando una ducha cuando termine se irán a casa-**Dijo Jade caminando hacia la puerta

**-Espera ¿Qué hace Trina aquí? – **pregunto Tori

**-ella durmió aquí con Cat –**dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo por la puerta

Tori seguía sin poder recordar mucho pero como dijo Jade ella lo hará, tenía que recordar que demonios había pasado anoche.

Tori agarro la ropa del piso y se cambió mirándose en el espejo antes de salir por la puerta haciendo su camino hasta el final de un largo pasillo en donde estaban unas escaleras, Tori bajo lentamente llegando hasta una sala de estar, miro a su derecha y vio a tres chicas sentadas en una mesa redonda riendo de algo

**-Oh hey Tori –**dijo Trina mirando hacia donde estaba su hermana

**-Hola –**dijo Tori simplemente

**-Holis Tori ¿tienes hambre? –**pregunto Cat

**-No gracias Cat solo quiero irme a casa-**dijo mirando a Jade quien estaba tomando un sorbo de café evitando la mirada de Tori

**-Bien entonces vámonos-**dijo Trina levantándose de su silla **–Bueno nos vemos mañana chicas –**dijo saliendo de la casa con Tori detrás de ella

**-Hasta luego –**dijo Tori siguiendo a Trina fuera del lugar

Cat se volvió para mirar a Jade

**-¿Qué paso entre ustedes ayer en la noche?-** pregunto Cat acercándose a Jade

**-No mucho –**dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia la puerta por la cual acababa de salir Tori

**-Trina ¿Qué hacías en casa de Jade?- **pregunto Tori a su hermana camino a casa

**-divirtiéndome con Cat y tu ¿Qué hacías con Jade? La última vez que las vi salían del bar y cuando me entere que estabas con ella fue en la mañana cuando desperté-**pregunto Trina sin apartar la vista del camino

**-No lo sé-**dijo Tori mirando por la ventana

En cuanto las hermanas llegaron al departamento Trina fue a su recamara a dormir puesto que no había dormido muy bien anoche

Tori fue a la suya quitándose la ropa y metiéndose en la tina a relajarse un poco, se puso sus audífonos y cerró los ojos disfrutando del agua caliente

…

_-Jade, Jade te necesito- decía Tori en cuanto entraron al cuarto de Jade_

_-Tranquila Tori, Todo a su tiempo – dijo Jade mientras seguía besando a Tori_

_Llegaron a la cama recostándose Jade sobre Tori son separarse, seguían besándose_

_Tori agarro el dobladillo de la camiseta de Jade y la levanto por su cabeza, dejándola en un sujetador de encaje color gris_

_Jade volvió a besar a Tori ahora quitándole el Top por suerte Tori no llevaba sujetador, lo que a Jade le fascino, Jade bajo sus besos hasta el cuello de Tori mordiéndolo y después pasándole la lengua para mejorar el dolor, bajó hasta sus pechos y comenzó a besarlos hasta que Tori no soporto más y comenzó a quitarse sus pantalones quedando solo en bragas color rosa, Jade también se quitó los suyos y quedo en un par de bragas del mismo color de su sujetador._

_Jade comenzó a acariciar a Tori por encima de sus bragas, causándole a Tori unos pequeños gemidos, Jade seguía en sus pechos hasta que Tori desabrocho su sujetador y lo aventó cayendo en algún lugar del suelo, Jade siguió trabajando los pechos de Tori._

_-Jade, Jade por favor, por favor te necesito – dijo Tori agarrando la cabeza de Jade_

_Jade rápidamente agarro el borde de la ropa interior de Tori y se la bajo hasta que se los había quitado y los había aventado cayendo sobre la lámpara de Jade_

_Jade agarro las piernas de Tori y las abrió viendo lo mojada que Tori estaba, sonrió antes de comenzar a jugar con su lengua sobre la parte intima de Tori, Tori comenzó a gemir cada vez más hasta que Jade metió dos dedos en Tori, comenzó a gemir más alto el nombre de Jade._

_Cuando Tori se sintió que estaba a punto de venir Jade dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miro a Tori_

_-¿Por qué demonios te detienes?-pregunto Tori obviamente enojada _

_-porque, sigue lo más interesante- Jade se levantó y fue hasta un cajón sacando un consolador color negó con una correa en él, se lo puso y se volvió a Tori quien aún estaba en un estado de éxtasis, Jade camino hasta a Tori y se posiciono en su entrada entrando lentamente, Tori sintió el dolor pero también sintió la emoción y el placer, Jade se esperó un momento en lo que Tori se adaptaba y después comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera en un ritmo lento causando a Tori gemir en voz baja, conforme fueron pasando los minutos Tori fue pidiendo más y más hasta que Jade empujaba tan duro y tan rápido como podía, Tori gimió el nombre de Jade justo antes de venir, Jade saco el consolador de Tori y se lo quito, lo arrojó al suelo y se acostó a un lado de Tori quien aún jadeaba tratando de controlar su respiración_

_-eso…fue genial- dijo Tori entre jadeos_

_-lo sé- fue todo lo que Jade dijo antes de besar a Tori y voltearse a dormir_

…

**-¿QUE DEMONIOS EH HECHO? – **Dijo Tori abriendo los ojos y quitándose los audífonos después de recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior con Jade prácticamente había engañado a Andre pero lo peor era que Tori se encontró emocionada ante el hecho de que había estado en esa situación y deseando que volviera a suceder…

_**BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO; LA ESCENA DE TORI EN LA BAÑERA CON LETRA CURSIVA FUE EL RECUERDO DE LO QUE HABIA PASADO LA NOCHE ANTERIOR CON JADE SI, LO SIENTO SI LOS DESCEPCIONO PERO ESPERO MEJORAR LO PROMETO, HICE MI MEJOR INTENTO PERO SON LAS 2 DE LA MAÑANA EN DONDE YO VIVO Y PUES TENGO UN POCO DE SUEÑO, NO TENGO MUCHA IMAGINACION AHORA, EN FIN SUS COMENTARIOS SON BIEN RECIBIDO Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON Y ME AGEGARON A FAVORITOS NOS VEMOS EN LE PROXIMO CAPITULO**_


End file.
